


Healing

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [5]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy asks Annabeth a question that's been bothering him for a long time. Annabeth can't decide if she should laugh or murder Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Percy ran up to Annabeth, huffing slightly. There was a question that had been on his mind the whole night as he had lain in bed. "Hey, Annabeth?" Annabeth stopped and spinned around, "Yes?" Percy shuffled his feet, asking tentatively, "So you know when I touch the water I get healed and a lot stronger?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her best friend turned boyfriend, wondering what on earth was it this time. 

She replied never the less, "Yes?" Percy took a deep breath, " So like, does the same thing happen when you touch a dictionary? " Annabeth stared at her best friend. Percy stared back. Annabeth was trying to decide if she should laugh or murder Percy. Percy was staring at Annabeth, waiting for something. He broke the awkward silence and met Annabeth's stare. He shrugged innocently, "What? I'm serious!" 

Annabeth sighed.


End file.
